


How to Make a Tiramisu and Land a Boyfriend on the Process

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Remixed, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's brain was working over time to figure out why he was teaching Kamenashi how to make European desserts. Kame's request, just after their Music Station presentation, had been so sudden he had accepted out of inertia.</p><p>It was mysterious, specially since they never talked. Or even glanced at each other. (He was starting to think that just glancing at Kame was not enough but he didn't want to dwell on that. Too much.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Tiramisu and Land a Boyfriend on the Process

Jun's brain was working over time to figure out why he was teaching Kamenashi how to make European desserts. Kame's request, just after their Music Station presentation, had been so sudden he had accepted out of inertia.

It was mysterious, specially since they never talked. Or even glanced at each other. (He was starting to think that just glancing at Kame was not enough but he didn't want to dwell on that. Too much.)

In the end, it didn't quite matter because Kame was the best student he had ever had. Perfectionist, delicate and precise, but still enjoying it when the créme caramel was just right or when the tiramisu's flavor was perfectly balanced. The look of sheer joy in Kame's eyes every time he succeeded made the loss of sleep worth it.

'You know, I think you can graduate from the novice class now,' Jun said, a little afraid of where his mind was wandering to.

Kame looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. 'And what do I win?'

Jun opened a drawer with as much flair as he could and produced a bottle of wine. 'You get to get drunk while you cook. That's the fun part.'

'I thought the fun part was the challenge and the excitement of success. Oh, and the smell of tradition and the possibility of exploring different cultures. Didn't you say so?'

'Getting drunk is better.'

'Now I see why you're friends with Akanishi.'

Jun pointedly ignored the comment and opened the bottle. 'Here, drink it.'

Kame took the glass, gave it a glance and grinned. Then he tasted and made an aproving humming noise. 'Malbec, it seems. But not French... Argentinian maybe?'

'Wow, you really do know about wines. I thought you were bluffing', Jun said and then he laughed.'I underestimated you.'

Kame drank most of his glass in one gulp and Jun smiled. He watched Kame frown and carefully make whipped cream.

'I'm scared I might have been doing this for too long,' Kame said after a while, with a pained look on his face.

Jun dipped a finger into the whipped cream and tasted it carefully. Kame flinched and Jun grinned despite his best efforts. 'It's perfect, actually,' he said, before dipping another finger. 'Do you want to taste it?'

Kame huffed. 'You're such a cliché.'

'I might be, but you're smiling. And stop whipping that cream, idiot.'

Kame left the bowl carefully on the table. 'What next?'

Jun shrugged. 'Well, we're making chocolate mousse. So now it's time for the meringue. You do remember how to make it, don't you?'

Kame rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I do, Matsumoto-sensei. How could I forget! We spent three weeks on that.'

'It's a very basic part of cooking, Kame. I swear.'

Kame broke the eggs carefully and Jun stared at the long, perfect fingers while they whipped the egg whites. 'What are you looking at, exactly?'

Jun winced. 'You're doing it wrong. Come on, let me help you.'

He got closer to Kame and felt like a cliché when he wrapped his arms around Kame's slim waist and helped him whip the eggs carefully. He had fallen so low and Kame burst out laughing,

'I swear I'm just helping you,' Jun said with all the honesty he could muster.

'I believe you.'

'I need to be more drunk to do this,' Jun added but didn't remove his arms from the vicinity of Kame's body.

'You drank half the bottle. You should be drunk enough by now.'

Jun grinned. 'I see. You want me to do it, don't you?'

'Nope. But you're going to do it anyway, so...'

'Now it does make sense! You have a cute crush on your cool senpai. I should've known. But please, do it the normal way next time. I don't know. A letter or chocolate, maybe?'

All he got for an answer was an elbow in his stomach, but he had won. He let go of Kame's arms and hugged him tightly.

'So, do at least get a normal date next time?' he said, but this time Kame just smiled.


End file.
